1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a pipe fitting for connecting a metal pipe or a resin tube, each having a relatively small diameter and used in automobiles, for example, and more particularly to such a pipe fitting provided with a checking member for checking normal fitting of the pipe or tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 6-18117 discloses a pipe fitting of the above-described type. The disclosed pipe fitting comprises a main body having an inner insertion hole and a checking member for checking that a pipe has been inserted into the body to thereby reach a normal depth. Whether the pipe has normally been fitted depends upon whether the checking member, which usually not allowed to be pulled out, is allowed to be pulled out as the result of the normal insertion of the pipe.
More specifically, the main body of the pipe fitting has an opening formed in a circumferential wall thereof. The checking member, having bifurcated legs, is inserted into the opening so that a projecting portion thereof confronts the interior of the insertion hole. When the pipe is inserted into the insertion hole to reach the normal depth, a flange-like bulging portion formed on an outer circumference of the pipe pushes the projecting portion of the checking member radially so that the legs of the checking member spread, whereby the checking member is released from the engagement with the main body.
In the above-described construction, however, the projecting portion of the checking member confronts the interior 5 of the insertion hole through the opening of the pipe fitting. Accordingly, the opening is exposed to the outside after the checking member is pulled out of it. Foreign matter such as dust easily enters the main body of the pipe fitting through the opening. This poses a problem.